User blog:EndZone45/5 Weapons which Beasts only Use
I've finished my top 10 favourite weapons in MC, so why not 5 of the hardest-to use weapons that beasts use? If you have gotten at least 250 kills with one of these weapons, you can score yourself a point (I got 250 kills with one of these weapons) you get 1 point. If you have gotten 250+ kills with these weapons, you are a diabolic beast. Be sure to type down your score in the comments section. Let's see... (My score is 4/5) 5. The R780 from Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. This shotgun is a pump-action shotgun. with high damage and decent range. So what makes this shotgun hard to use? The slow fire rate is one of the reasons this weapon is fairly difficult to use. But the biggest reason this is a hard-to-use weapon is for the fact that Modern Combat 4 is filled with people running the Compakt-665, which also kills quickly up close. The Compakt also has high mobility, so people sidestep quickly with it. However, even with the Compakt out of the equation, missing one shot with the R780 will mean that you are vulnerable while pumping the shotgun again. Do not expect this to be like the Roar 3000 or the Volkhov-12. 4. The S-41 GL from Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Yes, a grenade launcher is a very hard to use weapon. Let me explain. The S-41 GL is single-shot grenade launcher, and is the first one available to the player upon unlocking the Heavy class. The reason why this launcher is so hard to use (and underpowered, in the eyes of many) is its remarkably low splash damage. The splash damage on the S-41 GL is extremely weak. You will struggle to kill even injured players with the splash damage on the S-41, meaning that you can only get one-hit kills if you get a direct impact on the enemy, something that beasts can pull off. The S-41 takes a high degree of skill to master, as you need to strike a direct impact on an enemy for a one-hit kill, something which is tricky with the grenade launchers. Not to mention the low starting ammunition supply. Beasts with this weapon will kill 2-3 people before running out of ammunition, as they will aim for the body, which allows for instant kills. 3. The X6 .338 from MC4. This weapon is very difficult to use. One, it is a bolt-action rifle, meaning that the fire rate of the weapon is very low. Yes, you can skip the bolt animation, but even then the rate of fire is very low, meaning that all your shots have to be accurate. One tiny miss will cost you a kill and you will likely be gunned to your death. The X6 .338 in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour demands accurate, well-placed shots, as striking anyone below the waist will not result in a one-hit kill. Beasts, aka quickscopers and trickshotters, can use this weapon very effectively, although still, lots of times they miss, costing them a kill and a life. 2. The Black Mamba from Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. MC4 has a lot of tough-to use weapons, and the Black Mamba in MC4 is the hardest-to use gun in the game. Just like the X6, this weapon can receive one hit kills up close when ADS, which is definitely a good thing, as it is the only secondary in the game (excluding the launchers) which can accomplish such a feat. However, the rate of fire of the Mamba is uncomfortably slow, at 60 RPM, or one round per second. This is the slowest firing handgun in MC4 by a big margin. To add even more to its "hard-to-use" factor, the iron sights on the Mamba are very bad, as they are not precise, a trait that this weapon demands to be effective. Missing one shot with the Mamba will mean that you will be left vulnerable, and with the inaccurate iron sights, missing a shot will be common points of frustration. The Mamba is a weapon that demands very precise aiming to be effective, and is one weapon that beasts can tame and get 250+ kills with. 1. The Throwing knife from Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Note how I said "Weapons" not "Guns" in the title. These Throwing Knifes have an insane learning curve. Unlike Call of Duty, you cannot aim with these throwing knifes. Once you throw one, the player will throw it directly in the center of your screen. However, since the knifes have unpredictable physics, they will miss their targets 90% of the time. This is one of those weapons that even beasts have tough time using, as they have an extremely steep learning curve. You may get a higher supply of throwing knifes than grenades, but normally you won't even be able to get a kill with your throwing knifes.Beasts, however, run these on most of their classes, and get up to 6 kills with the throwing knife in a game. This is the only weapon on the list I have not gotten 250+ kills with. Category:Blog posts